Basic Controls
VR mode: This page is about controls in VR mode; see [[Screen Mode|'Screen Mode']] for controls without VR headset. To use all features of Rec Room, two motion-tracked controllers are required. However, most of the basic controls can be accessed with just one motion-tracked controller. (The Watch Menu and other menus can be "detached" from a controller such that the same controller can be used to interact with the menu.) Junior accounts (mandatory for children 12 years of age or younger) are limited in several ways, in particular, they cannot receive nor transmit audio, nor use the Maker Pen; see the official Rec Room Support for more information. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virtual_reality_sickness Virtual Reality sickness]: If you are new to VR or if you know that you are susceptible to VR sickness, use only teleporting for in-game movements, do not use walking nor flying. Also, stop walking and flying if you experience any discomfort or other signs of VR sickness. Controllers *See the Gameplay settings in the Watch Menu for options; in particular to switch between teleporting and walking. Note that walking and flying can cause VR sickness. **See Gestures for information about flying and self-scaling. ***PTT is (de)activated in the Audio settings of the Watch Menu. ****Smooth rotate and grip turn can cause VR sickness if not used carefully. While using grip turn, try to move your arms as if steering a bus, such that one arm moves forward/backwards, and your other arm moves in the opposite direction by the same amount. Or try to move both hands at the same time by the same amount to the same side. Gestures To open the Watch Menu, rotate one of the controllers as if you look at a watch. If "Tap watch to open menu" is checked in the Experience settings of the Watch Menu, then you have to rotate the controller and tap the watch with the other hand. Alternatively, use Expresso to open the Watch Menu as described below. One way to mute, report and vote-kick a player is the talk-to-the-hand gesture. (Alternatively, select the player in the "Nearby" or "Recent" tabs of the People Menu of the Watch Menu and use the relevant button.) To see the profile page of players (and some objects), click the "drop" button with a hand that doesn't hold anything (the "drop" button is the Menu button on HTC Vive and WMR, the Y/B button on Oculus, and the Square/Triangle button on PSVR), then point at a player or object and pull the trigger. This is particularly useful to mute, report, and vote-kick players. See the Comfort and Safety page by Rec Room Inc. for more details. Friending: To become Rec Room friends with another player, shake hands while slightly pulling the trigger. Alternatively, select the player in the "Nearby" or "Recent" tabs of the People Menu of the Watch Menu and use the "Friend" button. Cheering: To send a Cheer to another player, show a thumbs-up gesture to the player by pulling the trigger long enough. Then select the kind of Cheer on your Watch Menu. Flying is not available in all games/rooms since it breaks the gameplay of most games and can cause VR sickness. (In Custom Rooms, flying has to be activated for Roles, which have to be assigned to players, e.g., by auto-assigning them to Permissions.) To fly, point one controller up and hold down its "teleport button" until a ring has formed around the wrist of your hand. Press (and release) the teleport button on the same controller to continue (and pause) flying. Use the teleport button of the other controller to teleport onto the ground, which stops flying mode. Share cam gesture: Hold up both hands like you're telling me how big of a fish you caught. Then pull both triggers. This will summon your camera and immediately take a photo. Self-scaling gesture: Self-scaling allows you to change the size of your avatar while you hold a maker pen. First, check the "Enable Self Scaling" checkbox in the Settings of Palette. Then, with a maker pen in your hand, hold both grip buttons simultaneously on HTC Vive, Oculus, and WMR headsets or the upper outer buttons on PSVR (left hand square, right hand triangle) and move your hands towards each other or away from each other to change your scale. (This is an experimental feature and doesn't work yet in Screen Mode.) Expresso The "Expresso" system gives you more control over your avatar's expressions and allows you to send predefined text messages to all players, which is particularly useful for communicating with players on Junior accounts. To use Expresso, press and hold the Menu button (HTC Vive and WMR), the Y/B button (Oculus) or the Square/Triangle button (PSVR). When the start menu of Expresso appears, move your hand into the submenus to find the item that you want to activate. The gallery shows all menus of Expresso; the starting point is labeled "start menu." 20171202 192931.png|up-left menu 20171202 193030.png|up-up menu 20171202 193010.png|up-right menu 20171202 195346.png| 20171202 192814.png|up menu 20171202 192954.png|up-down menu 20171202 192448.png|left menu 20171202 192358.png|start menu 20171202 192509.png|right menu 20171202 195346.png| 20171202 192535.png|down menu (open Watch Menu, mic on/off (hold!), get camera) 20171202 195346.png| Category:Tools Category:Controls